Dark Magic Attaque!
by Dark Magician Girl Aeris
Summary: When the Dark Magician Girl works herself into ill health, her teacher decides to take matters into his own hands. Only, having a new housemate isn't as easy as he thought it would be! Eventual DMDMG, but for now they're just trying not to kill each other
1. Default Chapter

Okay. Here's the deal. I read Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction, and the Dark Magician Girl is always always ALWAYS portrayed as this ditzy little... thing. I hate it! So, I decided to write a story in which she was more focused and intelligent. In my own weird way, I failed miserably. The ditz holds true.But it was just too much fun writing to quit! So here's Dark Magic Attaque! By the way, when you see italics, the character is THINKING! Which, franky, I cannot relate to. Oh, well!

* * *

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu awoke to sunlight streaming in her window. She stretched, her slender fingers combing the air, blinking her large green eyes. Another day, another training session... Training! It was a training day! She leapt out of bed as though pricked by a pin. Oh, she hated to be late for training! How stupid of her to forget like this! Shepu scrambled to get dressed, yanking on her uniform _Please don't tear, please don't tear!_ and searching for her left boot _Drat! Lost it again!_ and trying to comb her hair all at once. Finally, Shepu forced herself to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and finished getting dressed, uniform, boots, gloves. She walked over to the mirror and picked up her brush, running it through her long golden hair _Dratted tangles..._ until she managed to get it looking at least semi-decent; she had fly-away hair that never seemed to want to be the same two minutes in a row. Once she had it sort of flat, she slammed on her helm and grabbed a bag containing her staff, spellbook, and a few basic potion ingredients. She left without eating, that could wait, after all. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her...

**Sai's Point of View**

The Dark Magician leaned against a pillar outside the training hall, waiting for his young apprentice. Her being late didn't anger him at all; she never made a habit of it. He wondered vaguely what could be keeping her, however. She usually arrived at the training hall even before he did, and he would arrive to find her already practicing hard. He knew he was lucky to have an apprentice like Shepu. He often heard other high-level spellcasters complaining about their students, complaining that they lacked discipline, interest, focus, or talent. But not his Shepu. She was serious about learning, she wanted to be the best, and she worked harder than anyone else he knew. She had a sharp memory and a quick mind hidden beneath that pretty face. He was very lucky, indeed, but there were times when he worried about her, times when his good fortune seemed too good to be true... Presently he spotted her, running for all she was worth towards the training hall. She took the steps two at a time, and came to a stop before him, panting. "So sorry... I'm late... Master Sai... Overslept... It was an accident..."

He chuckled. "No need to worry, Shepu. I know I've made you wait more than once. Just don't make a habit of it." Shepu nodded eagerly, and he could tell she was relieved. Shepu hated to be scolded, hated to think she had done anything wrong. The girl put her heart into her learning, and tried harder than anyone he'd ever met. Sometimes, Sai worried that she worked a little too hard. It wasn't natural for a girl her age to devote all her time to her training. She didn't worry about her hair or clothes, she didn't spend weekends at the mall... Sometimes he wondered what she would look like with a bit of make-up and a new dress. He studied her now. She was breathing hard, she must have ran the whole way from her home to the training hall. Her helm was on crooked, and her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were sparkling. "Shepu," he asked out of the blue, "Tell me, just what do you plan to do with your life? What will you do when you complete your training?"

The girl blinked at him. "Oh, my training will never be over, Master Sai! Never! I'm going to keep training until I'm a master just like you! I'm going to be one of the best someday, you just watch!" She giggled. "You'll see, Master Sai, I'm going to make you proud of me!"

Sai raised an eyebrow. "But don't you ever want to settle down and have a family of your own, the way other girls your age do?"

Shepu looked thoughtful. Finally she shrugged. "Training comes first, I guess. If I do, I do, if I don't, I don't."

_Training comes first?_ He studied her more intently, suddenly not liking what he saw. "Shepu, you look... thinner. Have you been skipping meals? You have, haven't you?"

"Sometimes," the girl admitted guiltily, "Like this morning, when I woke up late..."

"You came to train without eating?"

"Yes, but I try not to. It's just, sometimes I get so caught up in my work..." She shrugged again. "Training comes first."

Those three words haunted Sai for the rest of the day.

**Shepu's Point of View**

Someday, she would be the Dark Magician. Not the Dark Magician Girl, but the actual master mage. It was her dream, and she'd built her life around it. Shepu smiled to herself as she studied her spellbook that night, looking over a tricky hex she wanted to learn. Her growling stomach reminded her to take a bite of the apple that sat beside her. Gradually her thoughts filtered away from her studies, however, drifting over to Master Sai. Why had he been staring at her like that? Why had he asked if she had been skipping meals? Frowning, she went in and stepped on the bathroom scales. Ninety-eight pounds. _Is that right? That doesn't seem right..._ She decided the scale must be off, yes, that was it. No way she was that light. The scale was of. That was all. She had nothing to worry about.

**Sai's Point of View**

Sai flopped down on his back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _Why didn't I notice before? It's so painfully obvious! How could I have been so blind?_ She was definitely thinner, and she had been moving a bit slower as of late. The fool girl was so focused on her training that she didn't realize she was starving herself! Something had to change, he decided, and it had to change soon.

Sai arrived at the training hall early the next morning. He stood waiting outside, in the same spot as before, and presently saw his young apprentice come bounding up the stairs. "Master Sai! Master Sai, you're here early today!"

He studied her. "Did you eat this morning?"

Shepu blinked. "Yes, Master Sai. I woke up early so I wouldn't forget or run out of time."

She was lying. Sai stared at her a moment. He could see straight through the lie, read the truth right there on her face. She had not eaten. It had slipped her mind completely. She also had not slept enough; there were dark rings under her eyes. He turned away, away from the training hall, away from her. "Come for a walk with me, Shepu. There are things we need to talk about."

He led her away from the training hall, and soon they were walking in the rose gardens. He stopped at a small bench. "Sit down, Shepu." She sat, confused, and he took a seat next to her. "Shepu, I'm worried about you. You're taking your training too seriously."

"Too seriously?" Her green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes. You train all day, you forget to eat, I never see you so much as talking with the other students. You're too introverted, Shepu, far too focused on your studies. You're forgetting to take care of yourself."

"But..."

"No buts, Shepu. From now on, I want you to take it a bit easier."

"But then how can I ever become as strong as you?"

He sighed. _You little idiot..._ "Come. We will not train today. There are things I want to show you."

"But-"

"Come!"

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu followed her master, dumbfounded. No training? What was he thinking? She needed to train, needed to get stronger! Presently she saw that he was leading her to the mountains. The mountains! What could possibly be so important in the mountains that she had to miss training? Frowning, she followed the Dark Magician as he led her up a steep, narrow path. Her stomach growled, and she mentally scolded herself for skipping breakfast again. She felt the energy draining from her body. Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, studying that spell. She made up her mind to be in bed before midnight for the rest of the week. No more studying until four AM! _Maybe... Maybe Master Sai is right. Maybe I am taking this too seriously... _She staggered slightly, and felt a strong hand take hold of her elbow. "Easy, now, Shepu. We're almost there."

Her feet felt like lead. "Master Sai, please, where are we going?"

"You'll see, Shepu, you'll see."

She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. She was tired, hungry, the strain of climbing the steep trail was really bothering her. But she did not complain. Showing weakness, showing any pain, was the quickest way to loose a fight because you let your opponent know they were hurting you, and that told them that they could beat you. You had to hide your pain away, keep going, no matter what.

It was something she had learned in the other realm, the one she'd been born in. You had to be very careful there, careful not to show your fears, your pain. You had to stand up for yourself, push forward, be brave, and never, ever back down.

_Don't let him know you're tired. Make him think you're still strong._ Shepu forced herself to walk quicker, stand taller. Gotta keep going, can't look weak...

**Sai's Point of View**

She wasn't fooling him in the least.

_Does she think I can't tell? This girl is ready to drop where she stands. The little idiot! Well, if that's the way she wants to play it, then fine. I'll push her to her limits and then some. Then maybe she'll get the idea._

The path Sai had chosen to get up the mountain was a fairly easy one, but now he broke away from it, leading her up a more difficult path, steep and rocky. He could hear her breathing heavily behind him, and looking back at her, he saw the pain in her eyes that she tried so well to hide in her body. He stopped. _The girl won't give up. If I keep pressing her on, I'll only hurt her more. I don't want to cause this pain..._ Suddenly, more than anything, he wanted that look in her eyes to go away. Using this trail had been a mistake. "Come on. I know an easier path."

"This is okay. It's nothing I can't handle."

He reached out and took hold of her hand. "Well, then, I can't handle it, how's that?" He led her back down to the trail he had intended on using. "Come on. It's not as steep, and we'll make better time."

She followed along obediently, and they soon found themselves back on the original path. Shepu's breathing was normal again, and Sai was glad. _Why would I have wanted to overwhelm her in the first place?_ After another hour or so of hiking, Sai smiled. _This'll show her._ He pointed to the rocky peak only a few yards away. "Well, looks like we've reached the top. Why don't you go up and have a look, Shepu? See what you can see."

Shepu gave him a quizzical look before scrambling up the rocks. He followed. He wanted to see her reaction to this.

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu blinked as she reached the very top, her breath literally taken away by the view from the mountain. Looking down, she could see the city where she lived, all of it, spread out before her. There were the library and the training hall, the two places where she spent the most time, with the rose gardens in between. There was the mall, with duel monsters moving in and out. They looked so tiny. There were the little clothing, book, and grocery stores where she did all her shopping. Over there, that tiny cottage, was that really her house, the place she'd been given and had lived in for the past eight years? There was the gym, with the outdoor pool that looked, from this distance, like a polished piece of turquoise. The town she thought she knew now seemed new to her, so many buildings she could not identify, so many places she'd seen, heard of, but never visited. And there, all the way across the city from her, was the palace of Exodia, and beyond that, the glittering sea...

"This is where I come..."

Shepu jumped, startled. She had forgotten that Master Sai was even there. She turned, and met his eyes. He continued.

"This is where I come when the world down there gets to be too much for me. Sometimes I'll spend the whole day and even part of the night just sitting here, watching and thinking. In the evening, seeing the sun go down over the ocean, and all the lights coming on in the city, and everything is so still, so peaceful..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "I remember when you first came here, Shepu. You were only nine, and you still possessed all the wonder of a child. This place was amazing to you, you wanted to see and do everything and know absolutely everyone. But then..." Another pause. "But then you began to change. You became so quiet, so shy. Soon the little girl who gave flowers to strangers in the park wouldn't even look up from her books. And yet, no one seemed to notice as the child you once were faded away..." He looked back out over the city. "When I learned that you would be my first apprentice, I felt blessed. I couldn't have asked for an easier job! You were so eager to learn, so devoted to giving it your all. But now, I see... that you were a little too eager... a little too devoted..."

"What are you saying?" Shepu stared at him. It was true, all of it. That city had fascinated her. She had wanted to see everything, everyone. She knew she'd become less outgoing as she started studying. But had she really changed that drastically? "Master Sai, what are you saying? I don't understand!"

He looked back up at her. "Don't you see, Shepu? Don't you understand?" His voice was soft, sad. "You're destroying who you really are. And you're hurting yourself in the process. Do you think I don't notice these things?" His gaze traveled the length of her body, then rested on her face, her eyes. "When I first met you, you looked so healthy. Your cheeks had this rosy glow to them, and you were so pretty, such a... such a beautiful child! But now..." Master Sai shook his head sadly. "You're so thin, so pale. Even your hair is limp. You just don't eat enough. And now I see that you don't sleep enough either, do you, Shepu?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You're hurting yourself, hurting yourself badly. And, whether duel monster or human being, people just can't live that way."

Shepu felt her throat constrict. The way he made it sound... "But... but I have to train, I have to!"

"Even I never trained as much as you do, Shepu. Training is important, yes, but it is also important to live a balanced life. And your life is by no means balanced."

She blinked back tears. "But... but... Oh, Master Sai, I'm so confused!"

The mage nodded. Reaching behind a large rock, he pulled out a basket. "We can talk about it more later. For now... eat, Shepu." He held the basket out to her. "If you don't eat something, you're not going to make it back down this mountain."

She nodded dumbly, and took the basket.

**Sai's Point of View**

Sai sat there, watching his apprentice eat. From the way the girl devoured the breads and fruits and cheeses, Sai knew that this was the first full meal she'd had in days, maybe even in weeks. He stared back out over the city. There had to be some way he could keep an eye on her, monitor her. He just didn't know how to manage it... well... there was one idea that came to mind...

_Would it be right? It's by no means natural. But this girl needs to be watched over. Constant vigilance! I suppose it could work... I'd have to run it by my grandfather, though... He might not like it... But what's to be afraid of? I'm old enough to be her father, it would be like... what do they call it in the realm of the mortals? Oh, adoption. Yes. It would be like adopting her. So... Why not?_

Later that afternoon, Sai walked back from the manor of the Dark Sage. His grandfather had approved of his plan. Now he needed to make some final preparations... _A little magic will be in order now. I wonder what colors she likes... Pink? Girls like pink..._

The preparations lasted three days. On the third evening, Sai looked over his work. Perfect... On the fourth morning, he decided, it would all come together. And not a moment too soon, either. He felt a jolt of excitement rush through him. He could help his apprentice now. He could save Shepu from herself. It had to work, it just had to...

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu woke on that fourth morning to a blinding light in her eyes. Her curtains had been opened, and the sun was rising in her window. She blinked and rolled over- then let out a small shriek. Someone was in her room!

The figure straitened, a greenish maiden about Shepu's size who had been packing things in a little trunk. "Oh, please, miss, please don't be afraid! I won't hurt you! I'm only here to take you to your new home!"

Shepu blinked. "N-new home?"

"Why, yes," the girl, an Aqua Spirit, smiled. "Now, up with you! Out of bed!"

Shepu didn't move. "What new home?"

The Aqua Spirit blinked. "You mean you weren't informed? Well, if he didn't tell you yet, than it's not my place to do so. Up with you!"

Shepu grudgingly got out of bed. The Spirit smiled and held out her training uniform. Shepu scowled and went down the hall and into the bathroom to change. When she was finally dressed and ready, she went back to see what the green girl was doing. The Aqua Spirit was just snapping the locks on the trunk shut. "All right. Come along, then!"

"But-"

"Listen, either you come with me, or I'll go back alone and he'll come get you himself and I'll get in trouble! Please, just come with me!"

"At least tell me who 'he' is!"

"Not my place, now come along!"

Shepu followed the Spirit out of her little house, fuming. _What is going on here? Boy, when I meet whoever arranged this, I'm giving him a good-sized piece of my mind._

They walked down the streets, the Aqua Spirit carrying the little trunk, and finally arrived at a pair of large gates. The Spirit smiled. "We're here!" Pushing open the gates with her foot, she led Shepu inside.

Shepu gasped. A sprawling mansion sat before her, surrounded by gardens and pathways lined with hedges. Tall marble pillars flanked the doorway. She followed the Spirit up the path, eyes wide as she looked around her. Small twinkling lights darted about the bushes. _Fairies! Real, live fairies! _She climbed the marble stairs one by one, admiring the carved pillars. _So beautiful..._ Finally, she stood in front of the great, intricately carved double doors. The door on the left creaked open, and a tall figure stepped out. Shepu's heart skipped a beat.

"Master Sai?"

**Sai's Point of View**

Sai chucked at the startled look on his apprentice's face. "Hello, Shepu."

"What... what's going on?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He smiled gently. "You're going to live here now, where you'll be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself," the girl grumbled.

Sai shook his head. "You've already proved that to be untrue, Shepu. But don't worry. You'll enjoy it here." He paused. "As it is, I have a fairly large library you might like. There are some very rare books you wouldn't find at the public library..."

"So... I'll be able to continue my studies?"

"Yes, of course you will. Come on now, I'll show you to your room."

Fifteen minutes later, Sai walked back downstairs into his study, giving the girl a chance to adjust to her new surroundings. It was risky, taking her into his home like this, but he could not watch her wasting away without making some sort of effort to help her. He leaned back in the most comfortable chair by the fire and closed his eyes. _Dear Ra... please don't let her hate me for this... please..._

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu flopped back at the large bed, staring at the pink canopy above her. Why had he done this? She didn't need to be looked after like... like a child! Tears stung her eyes. Was that what he thought? That she was a child? Some little girl who couldn't take care of herself? Shepu scowled. If that was how he viewed her, fine. She'd be better than him someday, after all, so it didn't really matter.

There was a knock at the door, and the Aqua Spirit came in, carrying a large tray. "Well, you're here! Do you like it?" She didn't wait for an answer, but set the tray on a bedside table, and Shepu saw that it was loaded with fruits and pastries. "Just eat your fill, now, that's a girl." The Spirit beamed as Shepu picked up a pastry. "Now, my name is Marjorie, and if there's anything you need, anything at all, you just tell me! I gathered a few basic toiletries, they're in the little trunk, and your books will be brought later on. Don't worry about you're wardrobe, I imagine you'll be getting an all new one anyway, as Master had me see what you had, and really, there wasn't much there." She giggled. "Oh, but he has been exited about this, really, he has. We thought he'd sit back and let us prepare things, but, no, not him. Master was right in the middle of it, getting things ready for you. Even had us clean up the gardens, and he hasn't bothered with them for years now! And of course, when it was all green again, the fairies just moved in. Oh, it's been some fun, getting ready for you to live with us! It's been so long since Master's ever taken such an interest in this place!"

Shepu stared at Marjorie blankly. Marjorie grinned.

"Oh, it's not that he doesn't care, it's just that he's so busy all the time! There are meetings to attend, parties to go to..."

"P-parties?"

"Why, of course! Master has quite a busy social life. I imagine you'll start accompanying him now..."

_Hell no!_ "I don't want to go to any parties."

Marjorie turned to look at her. "You don't?" Shepu shook her head. "Oh... oh, dear... That is a problem..."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Well, you see..." The Aqua Spirit fidgeted. "The Annual Spellcasters Ball is tomorrow night, and... well..."

"And?" _He'd better not be expecting me to go._

"And he's already ordered a dress for you and everything..."

"He's WHAT?"

"A dress... He's ordered you a dress..."

"How... dare... he..."

**Marjorie's Point of View**

Marjorie stepped back, wishing she could put something, anything, between herself and Shepu's obvious rage.

_Why's she so angry? I'd give anything to be in her shoes! Having someone as well-known and as... as positively handsome as the Dark Magician taking me to a ball, living in this house as a guest, being treated like a... a princess or something! And she seems positively enraged!_

"I'm not... going... to any... parties..." The young mage almost snarled as she spoke. "I'm not going to be treated... like some silly little girl... I don't need to be waited on... or looked after... I... can take care... of myself."

Marjorie backed away further. "But..."

"No buts. He can't make me go anywhere or do anything I don't want to do. There is nothing, nothing at all, that will keep me from my training. He can just send the stupid dress back. I'm not going."

"But Miss... please be reasonable..."

"Go away! Just go away!"

Marjorie fled.

**Sai's Point of View**

Sai's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened his eyes. "Come in."

The door opened, and a slight figure stepped in. It was Yuzuke, a gentle Spirit of the Breeze who saw to the needs of the household. She looked concerned. "Sir... I don't know how to say this, but Marjorie just came downstairs from taking breakfast up to young Miss Shepu, and she was absolutely in tears."

Sai sat up. "In tears? Why?" _What has that little idiot done now?_

"It would seem that Miss Shepu was rather, well, hostile towards her."

He sighed. "I'll go speak to her, don't worry." He trudged upstairs and knocked on the door of the girl's room. "Shepu?" No answer. "Shepu, are you in there?"

"Go away." The girl's tone of voice was sharp. "Go away and leave me alone."

_Yep. She hates me now._ Sai pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Shepu..." She threw a pillow at him. He sidestepped it, walking towards her slowly. "Shepu, listen to me..." He dodged another pillow. "I'm not doing this to punish you for anything..." A hairbrush narrowly missed his head. "Or to control you in any way..." One of her boots landed at his feet. "Or to make your life miserable..." The other boot sailed past his left arm. "Or to interfere with your studies..." Her small staff flew at him, and he caught it. "Stop throwing things, Shepu, and listen to me." He had to duck to keep from getting hit in the head by her helm; he had to fight not to loose his temper at her. "Shepu, that's enough! I said stop throwing things and I meant it. Now, will you please just listen to me?"

"Just leave me alone." Shepu pulled her knees up to her chin, sulking.

"Shepu..." Sai sat down on the edge of the bed. "Listen, Shepu, I'm honestly trying to help you by bringing you here to live with me. I'm trying to make your life better for you, not worse."

"How, by treating me like a little kid?"

"I'm not trying to treat you like a child, honest. I know you're not a child." _Although, I am having my doubts just about now... _"I'm just trying to keep you from harming yourself."

"Yeah, right, by dragging me off to some stupid ball. By the way, I'm not going."

"Marjorie mentioned that, did she?" _The little blabbermouth._

"You can't make me go. You can just send the stupid dress back."

He shook his head. "You're right... I can't make you go... but I was hoping you would anyway. It would be a good chance for you to meet other spellcasters." He tilted his head to one side. "And, of course, it would be an excellent opportunity to see the palace of Exodia up close."

"The palace?" Shepu almost looked interested.

"Of course. After all, that will be where the ball is held..." He raised an eyebrow. "And, of course, the galleries would be open... you could see some neat things, maybe learn a bit..."

"Well... okay. But I'm NOT going to dance or... or make a fool of myself. I'm only going to see the palace!"

"All right." _Well... It's a start..._

**Shepu's Point of View**

She had never felt this obstinate in her entire life.

Shepu leaned back against the headboard after Master Sai left. Why was he trying to force her into things? Oh, she'd go to the dumb ball, but only to see the palace. And she would NOT enjoy herself.

She looked around her new room. The walls were white, the carpet was bright pink and very thick. The bed frame was white, with a pink canopy and pink side curtains. The bedspread was white with pink and lavender and baby blue flowers. Pink curtains hung over the windows. _Good thing I like pink... _There was a white vanity, with a heart-shaped mirror and a little chair. The chair had a pink cushion, and the drawer pulls were pink as well, and shaped like hearts, like the mirror. _He's never been in an actual girl's room, has he? _There was a large bay window, and a window seat built in, with a large pink cushion there, too, as well as a large lavender pillow and a smaller blue one that just matched the flowers on the bedspread. Two more windows were located on either side of the bay window. A large white wardrobe stood in the corner, next to a matching dresser. She walked over and pulled the pink, heart-shaped handles. _More of those heart-shaped knobs. Is there something he hasn't told me yet?_ They were empty. So, she saw, were the white book shelves lining the wall by the windows. So were the drawers in the vanity. So was the white trunk with the flowers painted on the lid and the clasp shaped like a pink heart. So were the single drawers in each of the two white night stands, one on either side of the bed. _And still more pink heart knobs. Someone has definite gender issues..._

Shepu walked over and sat on the window seat, leaning back against the large pillow. Looking out, she could see part of the gardens below her. A small fountain danced in the sunlight. She sighed. It could be worse, she decided. There could be bunnies...

* * *

I think the character I liked the most in this chapter is Marjorie. She reminds me of myself; I never shut up! She was a LOT of fun to write, and I believe that if something is fn to write, it will also be fun to read. I also especially love that very last line... So! Tell me what you think! And be on the lookout for To Life, in which I actually _embrace_ the air-headed DMG concept- the two stories will update alternately! Aeris out! 


	2. Spellcasters Ball I've Never Seen You

OKAY! OKAY! I'LL POST CHAPTER TWO!

Seriously, some of my friends are getting a little scary. You know who you are.

So far, this is the more popular of my two sister fics, To Life and Dark Magic Attaque. Or, it's gotten the most reviews. Same thing, right? I think so. So, here we go with the Spellcaster's Ball!

* * *

**Sai's Point of View**

"I'm NOT wearing this!" Shepu crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "I won't!"

Ronin, also known as the Tailor of the Fickle, was at his wits end. He held the fabric up again. "Please, miss, please. I've had no sleep since yesterday working on this! It suits you beautifully, miss, really it does. Please put it on!"

"I'm not going to be dressed up like some doll!"

"Please, no one is trying to..."

"Shepu," Sai cut in, "Just put on the damn dress already."

"But..."

"Do it! You said you'd go, and you're going, and, dammit, you're going to look good when you're there, understood?"

Shepu stared at him, shocked. _Oh, great. Smooth move, Sai, real way to make her feel at home..._ He shook his head. "Look... I didn't mean to yell... but please, Shepu, at least pretend to cooperate? Yesterday you accused me of treating you like a little kid, right? Well, I got news for you, you're acting like one now."

Shepu blinked. He continued to scold.

"Ever since you've gotten here, you've made the lives of my staff members into a living hell. These people were looking forward to having you here, Shepu. Imagine what a slap in the face it must be for them to put so much time and effort into making things nice for you, only to have you turn up your nose like none of it is good enough! You're being a selfish, spoiled little brat! Is that really how you want people to think of you, Shepu? Do you want them to see you as a rotten little ingrate who thinks she's better than everyone else?"

Shepu's voice was small. "N-no... I don't want them to think that..."

Sai softened his tone a bit. "Then don't give them a reason to, Shepu. Give them a chance." He met her eyes. "Give me a chance, Shepu. Won't you?"

She stared at him, and he saw the first glimmer of tears in her clear green eyes. "Go, then... I'll get ready..."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Shepu. Thank you so much."

Fifteen minutes later, Sai found himself agreeing with her about the dress code. After all, soon he would have to suit up as well, and he hated it. He went downstairs. _Stupid black tie..._ Outside, their ride was being set up. He wondered what Shepu would think of arriving via flying horse express. The Fire Wing Pegasus' were beautiful creatures, and the pearl black chariot was something else. _Will she like them?_ In all, a fitting way to arrive at the palace of Exodia. _Yeah, but what will Shepu think?_

Sai turned and went back inside, waiting. Presently, Ronin came downstairs. "Atch! I have never seen such a girl! I'm used to fickle customers, it's part of who I am. But the miss, she makes me want to take early retirement!"

"I'm sorry, Ronin. She's not exactly enthusiastic about this whole affair."

"Eh, such beauty almost seems a waste on her..."

Sai stared at the tailor. "Beauty?"

"Atch, man, are you blind? The girl is a Venus in bloom! She'll put even the Gemini to shame, and you know they pride themselves on being the belles of the ball!" Ronin shook his head. "She's something else, that one. Usually a girl with a face like that wants to be dressed fancy and go to gala parties. This one must not look in the mirror. Well, come now. Have I got a deal for you!"

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu sighed. The skirt was too long, too full, she couldn't move! And even if she could, Marjorie wouldn't let her. The little maid fussed about with her hair, chattering excitedly. "Oh, you look beautiful, miss, really you do. Now, stop that! Hold your head still!"

"What are you doing to my hair?"

"You'll see in a minute, miss, really you will. Oh, I wish I could go..." The little maid sighed dreamily. "All the women in fancy dresses and the men in suits and oh! Exodia himself presiding over it all!"

"You mean... Exodia will be there?"

"Of course he will, it's his palace." Another sigh. "Oh, miss, you're so lucky..."

"Call me Shepu," the young mage said, surprising herself more than she surprised Marjorie.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew you hated the formalness, but Yuzuke insisted!" The Aqua Spirit giggled. "She's so old fashioned, and she makes me act the same. Please, mi- Shepu, may I please act myself around you?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Oh, thank you!" Marjorie clapped her hands. "It will be so nice to loosen up from time to time!"

Shepu studied her. "Marjorie... How old are you?"

"Fifteen next month."

Shepu was startled. "You're younger than I am!"

"Yes, I am," the little maid agreed. "Oh, you moved again! Hold still until I get this done!"

"Okay, then..."

Twenty minutes later, it was done. Shepu examined herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself, she didn't feel like herself... Nevertheless, that was her. Wasn't it? They had actually made her pretty somehow...

**Sai's Point of View**

Sai stood at the base of the stairs, waiting. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to get used to the lavender tuxedo and the deep violet cape. _Stupid, stupid black tie... _He'd always preferred the more casual affairs, the private parties. This ball was a bit too fancy... Footsteps on the stairs above him. He turned, and inhaled sharply.

Shepu stood there, Shepu like he had never seen her before. The sapphire-blue bodice of the ballroom gown fit snugly, but not too tight, accentuating her thin waist and full breasts, and the rose-colored skirt flared out, soft and full, over her delicate hips. Her bare shoulders were smooth and round, and her arms were slender in the full-length gloves she wore to match her skirt. Her hair had been curled and fell softly about her face, a small jeweled tiara glittering on the golden tresses that tumbled down her back. And her face. He took a closer look at it. She had been made up slightly, and looked so much older now. He could only recognize her by the two pink spots under her eyes; her lips were fuller, red as cherries, a hint of blue liner brought out the clear green of her emerald eyes, her skin was white and perfectly flawless. A single thought ran through his mind. _Ronin was right. Ronin was right! She's beautiful! He was right!_

She was only half way down the stairs before Sai was there to meet her. He took her hand and led her down, into the light of the crystal lamps, to study her more closely. Finally he just shook his head. "Shepu... you look so different... it's... it's incredible!"

She blushed slightly. "Do you really think so, Master Sai?"

He nodded. "This is the kind of girl I want to see in you, Shepu. You look so... so completely amazing, so ready to go out and see the world... Hardly like the girl who spends every waking moment reading or training. This is the way I want you to be."

Shepu nodded. "Then... I don't look... foolish?"

"Of course not!" Sai chuckled. Reaching over to a chair, he picked up a blue cloak that just matched her dress. "Here, it's a bit chilly out. Still not quite summer, I guess..." He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so..." She clutched the cloak to her, and he saw that her nails had been pained that same rose color. He smiled.

"Then let's go."

**Shepu's Point of View**

He looked so confident.

Shepu studied her master as he sat by her side, driving the pearly black chariot. His hair was long, she saw, and had been pulled back into not-quite a ponytail. _How come I've never noticed how long his hair is? It's almost as long as mine..._ Instead of being fastened at the nape of his neck, it was fastened mid-way down his back. _On anyone else it would look silly. On Master Sai it looks regal somehow._ The lavender tuxedo just matched his hair _How did they get the color so close?_ and the dark violet cape flowed down from his shoulders. She shivered and clutched her own cloak self-consciously. _He looks so handsome and refined. I must seem like a silly little girl to him, a child playing dress-up. I feel like one, too._

She fell to looking around her. As they neared the palace, she became aware of other spellcasters making their way towards the ball. She saw men in their finest clothes, women in mountains of lace. _All to see the palace? I feel out of place..._ Then, around a corner, the palace itself came into view, looming over her. She gasped, and heard a small chuckle beside her.

"Impressed, are we?"

"It's... it's huge!"

"Well, of course." Sai glanced at her. "I remember when I first saw the palace, my grandfather brought me." He shook his head. "It is incredible. Especially when you're seeing it up close for the first time." They drove up into a large circle in front of the palace and, jumping out of the chariot, Sai went around to her side and held out his arm. "Come on, now. Don't you want to see the inside?"

**Sai's Point of View**

Shepu reached out and took his arm, and he held his breath without realizing it as she stepped down. Were those her feet? They were so tiny in the little blue heels. What with the boots she wore training, he'd always assumed she had fairly large feet. He studied them now, so thin and delicate, with an elegant curve at the ankle. So dainty...

_Ra, she looks so perfect._

She rested her hand on his arm, and he fell to studying that, too. Her hands were slender, delicate, child-like. The painted nails were perfectly formed, a bit short, as if she bit them, but still nice. Her wrists were so thin...

Her hair glittered gold in the light of the torches lining the drive. The light and shadow danced across her face, accentuating her features rather than obscuring them. Her nose was small, slightly upturned, her eyelashes were thick and dark. Her eyes met his suddenly, and he held her gaze a moment before looking away, momentarily ashamed of himself...

He chanced a glance back at her, and found that she was studying him just as intently as he had her. Her cheeks reddened, and he smiled reassuringly. "You really do look lovely, Shepu."

"I feel so out of place."

"Don't. You fit in as though you lived here."

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it."

They entered the great hall, and Shepu's eyes widened as she tried to look at everything at once. He guided her along, snatches of whispered conversations reaching his ears as they walked through the crowds.

"Absolutely beautiful... elegant... don't know... gorgeous girl... never seen her before in my life... his apprentice? Shepu..."

_They're talking about us, her and me. What with these gossips, then next thing you know we'll be 'engaged' to each other. Lovely._ As he walked, he was acutely aware of the stares that followed them. He glanced down at the girl, wondering if she'd noticed. The size of the palace must have intimidated her, because Shepu had leaned a little closer to him. She seemed unaware of the stares and the whispers as she studied the majestic palace surrounding her. "Overwhelming, isn't it? Something you never really get used to."

"It's so beautiful," she breathed.

He laughed softly. "Would you like to see the galleries?"

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Oh, Master Sai, could we please?"

He nodded, leading her off...

**Neo's Point of View**

A young swordsman-mystic stood in the corner, watching them. He knew Sai well, but who was the girl on his arm? The whisper going about was that it was none other than young Shepu, the Dark Magician Girl. Neo watched them, watched her. He remembered Shepu when she was younger, and it was hard to imagine that this beautiful creature was really her. He grinned to himself. _Well, the scrawny little ones usually do grow up to be the knockouts..._ Still grinning, he walked over to greet the esteemed mage and his lovely little companion.

**Sai's Point of View**

"Hey, Darkmage!"

Sai turned to see a young sorcerer approaching them, his strutting gate very familiar. He nodded to his cousin. "Neo."

Neo grinned. "Well, now," he said, motioning to Shepu. "Here we have a rose in bloom! Care to introduce us, cousin?"

Sai nodded. "This 'rose in bloom' as you called her is my apprentice, Ms. Shepu Nihamat. She came here to see the galleries." Sai turned to the girl standing partially behind him. "Shepu, this is Neo, the Magic Swordsman. He's my cousin. Don't let his flattery get to you, he says that sort of thing to all the girls."

"Cousin, you wound me! Seldom do I mean it as I do now!"

_Outrageous flirt..._ "Whatever you say, Neo. Whatever you say."

His young cousin grinned. "Well, Ms. Nihamat, you came to see the galleries, did you?" Shepu nodded shyly and Neo took her by the arm. "Well, come on, let's see them, then!"

Right then, more than anything, Sai had an overwhelming urge to punch Neo in the mouth...

**Shepu's Point of View**

Shepu felt ready to panic as the young sorcerer led her off to the galleries. _Master Sai, stay with me! Master Sai!_ Her master watched them a few minutes, then turned, with a slight shake of his head, and walked back to the main party. _No! Master Sai!_ But there was nothing she could do. The enthusiastic young swordsman was leading her away, talking rapidly.

"It's a huge place, really. The first time I wandered off on my own here, I got lost. But, don't worry, I know my way around just fine now!"

More than anything, she wished he'd stop talking. He spoke so loud and so fast. Too loud. Too fast. She glanced back over her shoulder. Master Sai was nowhere to be seen.

"Well?"

Her head snapped back around. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"I said, where do you want to go first? There's the weapons gallery, that's my favorite, and then the art gallery overlooking the ocean..."

"The art gallery, please."

"Sure thing! Right this way!"

**Sai's Point of View**

So much for that. He'd wanted to be the one to show Shepu the galleries! But no, his womanizing, ladies' man cousin had to just sweep her away. He'd been enjoying it, dammit! He'd been enjoying looking at her, enjoying walking next to her, enjoying the pressure of her delicate hands resting on his arm...

_Easy, Sai. Don't get ahead of yourself. You're a full twenty years older than her, remember, no matter how young you may look. You're too old to be getting this defensive about her._

He walked over to the buffet and got himself a drink.

_But still... that was a lot of nerve on Neo's part._

"Well, now, what seems to be troubling the mind of my favorite grandson?"

Sai smiled to himself and turned to the Dark Sage. "Hello, grandfather."

"That's a lot of guts your cousin has." The Sage shook his head, grinning his funny old grin. "And something tells me you're a mite jealous over it!"

"Nothing to be jealous about. If Shepu would rather see the galleries with him than with me, well, then so be it."

"Ah, but I saw the way you looked at the girl! You were devouring her with those eyes of yours."

"That's ridiculous, she's my apprentice."

The old man laughed. "That may have been a legitimate argument a millennium ago, but not any more! Things change!"

"I'm not interested in Shepu."

The old Sage rapped him smartly over the head with his cane. "Sure you aren't. And I wasn't interested in your grandmother." He laughed again. "You'll see, Sai, that little girl is perfect for you."

Sai shook his head. "It's not like that at all."

His grandfather smiled. "Still, I did see what you meant about her being too thin. It just isn't right for a girl that tall to have a waist that small. She's skin and bones! You were right to be concerned."

"Glad someone agrees with me."

The old man chuckled and went on his way, leaving Sai alone with his thoughts.

_I should have hit Neo... I really should have hit Neo..._

**Shepu's Point of View**

She wasn't enjoying herself in the least.

_Oh, Master Sai, why did you have to let him take me away? I wanted you to be the one to show me the galleries, not some stranger!_

Neo was pulling her along, rushing her from piece to piece. She didn't want this at all; she wanted to stop and look at things! And he talked non-stop. Master Sai would have been quiet, allowing her to think. She couldn't think now, not with Neo chattering. _He's worse than Marjorie. _If only she could get away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her arm!

"Come on, this way, Shepu!" Neo indicated another door. "You're in for a treat, this room is full of jewelry and the like..."

She wondered vaguely when he'd switched from calling her 'Ms. Nihamat' to simply calling her 'Shepu' and decided it really didn't matter. Either way, he was still too friendly...

**Sai's Point of View**

Having nothing better to do, Sai danced.

He danced with the Mystical Elf and the Dark Elf. He danced with both of the Gemini and decided that Shepu looked prettier. _Ronin's right again. _He danced with the Maiden of the Moonlight and the Cosmo Queen. They were all the same. They all laughed and flirted and teased, even Mariah, the usually-docile Mystical Elf. Soon, Sai gave up on dancing. For some reason, it just wasn't as enjoyable as usual.

He took to scanning the crowd. Knowing his cousin, it wouldn't be long before Neo tried to coax Shepu out onto the floor. Sure enough, not twenty minutes had passed when Neo came in, guiding a reluctant-looking Shepu. _Why doesn't she just haul off and tell him 'no'? She'd do that to me, wouldn't she?_

He watched as Neo guided her out to the dance floor. He watched as she stood, shaking her head emphatically as he spoke to her. Finally, he turned and walked over to the Mystical Elf. "Mariah!"

She turned. "Sai."

"I have a... favor to ask of you..."

**Shepu's Point of View**

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"Well, I'll teach you then! A girl as lovely as yourself must be able to dance!"

"I don't want to know how to dance!" Shepu was on the verge of tears. How could she convince Neo to just leave her alone? She didn't want to dance. She didn't want to dance!

"Excuse me..."

Shepu turned. A tall, blue-skinned elf was smiling at Neo. "May I have this dance?"

Neo grinned. "I suppose, if my companion doesn't mind."

_Your WHAT?_ "I don't mind," Shepu said, casting a grateful glance at the elf maiden. She watched, relieved, as the two twirled off.

"I figured you could use a rescue," said a soft voice behind her. Shepu whirled about.

"Master Sai!"

Her master smiled at her apologetically. "I take it you didn't see much of the galleries?"

Shepu shook her head. "He rushed me too much."

"Would you like to go back? I could take you if you'd like."

"Yes, please." Shepu chanced a smile at her master. He returned it in kind, and she gathered her courage. "Did you... ask that elf to cut in?"

"Mariah is a friend of mine, and she was glad to help out."

_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..._ "Your cousin flirts too much."

"Yes, I know that..."

**Ryu's Point of View**

Ryu, the Dark Sage, chuckled to himself. "What did I tell you, Exodia? There he goes, off to rescue the Maiden Fair from the clutches of the Dark Knight."

Exodia the Forbidden laughed, a low, rumbling sound. "Always making something out of nothing, Ryu..."

"I'm telling you, he's in love with her!"

"Perhaps..." Exodia looked thoughtful. "But even if that is the case, how can we be sure the young lady feels the same for him?"

"That will come in time." The old Sage nodded to himself. "But still..."

"You're going to meddle, aren't you?"

Ryu laughed. "You know me too well, Exodia!"

**Shepu's Point of View**

This was more like it. Shepu smiled to herself as she and Master Sai explored the galleries. He didn't rush her, didn't distract her by talking, didn't drag her along from room to room. Instead, he just walked along side her, from time to time explaining things that confused her, but then falling silent again and allowing her to look.

It was as they entered the weapons gallery that it happened. Shepu stumbled on a brick in the floor, and Sai tried to catch her. He lost his balance, and the two fell in a tangled heap on the floor. Shepu landed first, with Sai falling over her. They stared at each other for a brief moment...

And Neo walked in.

**Neo's Point of View**

_Well, isn't this an interesting sight? Young Shepu sprawled across the floor, and cousin Sai... Cousin Sai... Shit. I should have known. Of course he'd have laid claim to her already... Lucky bastard... But right in the middle of the galleries?_

"I'll, uh, just be on my way."

"It's not what it looks like, Neo."

"Sure. Right. Whatever you say, cousin." Neo studied the two as Sai stood and helped Shepu to her feet. Shepu straightened her skirts, blushing madly. _She's damn cute when she blushes, too._

"He means it, Neo, sir... See, I kinda fell, and pulled him down with me... it was an accident..."

"Right. Well, then, I'll let you two be."

**Ryu's Point of View**

Ryu scowled at the image in the orb of his staff as Neo left. He waved his finger just a little, and the brick that Shepu had tripped on settled back into place. Neo was by far the lesser favorite of his five grandsons and eight granddaughters, and had an annoying habit of screwing up Ryu's most delicate plans. He watched as Sai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Shepu..."

"It's my fault, Master Sai, I'm the one who fell."

"Well, my balance was less than perfect... you're not hurt, are you?"

"Well, my pride is a bit wounded, and my ego has deflated considerably, but that's about it..."

Ryu watched, amused, as Sai threw back his head and laughed. After a moment, Shepu giggled, and then she was laughing, too. _Well, now, maybe that didn't go too bad after all._

Ryu turned from his crystal as Exodia chuckled behind him. "What a fix," the Forbidden One laughed. "You know word of this will get out. Neo will tell everyone what he saw."

Ryu shrugged. "I can work with that, I suppose."

"How? If anything, it will drive the two of them apart!"

"Not if I play my cards just right..."

* * *

I really love the way what Shepu thinks and what Shepu says are so totally different at times. Anyway, compair and contrast Dark Magic Attaque and To Life, and tell me what you think! Leave revies for both, please! Arigato! Oh, and by the way, kudos to anyone who can see the irony of naming the Dark Sage 'Ryu.' 


	3. I Don't Even Know You

Wow, this fic is... liked. Okay, got some new characters for you, the ever-amusing Dorin and the sweet but shy fairy,Erie! Have fun!

* * *

Sai's Point of View 

The next day was day off for Shepu, and that meant Sai got a break, too. He celebrated it by sleeping until noon. When he finally woke up, he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking off the ball the night before. It had been an interesting night, he decided. After touring the galleries, he'd taken Shepu downstairs and introduced her to some of the other spellcasters. Angora, the Cosmo Queen, had especially adored her, cooing over how beautiful the girl's hair was. Angora seemed to consider the other 'casters family, having none of her own, and quickly designated Shepu as sort of a surrogate daughter, much to the poor youth's dismay. Shepu just wanted to be left alone.

It was when he took her to meet Exodia that things got interesting. The young girl tried her best to hide her fear, and she succeeded. Somehow, in the end, it was the Dark Sage she came away afraid of. Exodia had tried his best not to intimidate the girl, and although his rumbling laugh had initially startled her, he seemed to succeed. Ryu, on the other hand, pulled the girl into a hug right off the bat, laughing and talking loudly. Sai shook his head at the memory. Poor, timid Shepu was completely overwhelmed...

By the time they'd gotten home, Shepu was exhausted. Sai could hardly understand why. All they'd done was tour the galleries and talk to the other 'casters. She'd shown no desire to dance, and he hadn't any real desire to ask her to, although many of the other men seemed to be considering it. Really, Shepu's main activity seemed to be standing there looking exceptionally pretty while he did all the talking...

He mused over the events as he dressed casually for the day, content to wear a pair of deep violet jeans and a white tee shirt. He had no plans to go anywhere, so wearing his uniform would not be necessary. He ran a brush through his hair until it was straight, secured it in its half-ponytail, and headed downstairs in search of something to eat.

It was as he passed the library that he sensed something wasn't quite right. Frowning, he looked inside. A chair sat with its back to him, a tall red hat peeking over the top. _Oh, Gods, no..._

"Dorin?"

* * *

Shepu's Point Of View 

"But I need somewhere to stay! Brother, you're the only one I have left to turn to!"

Shepu paused as she passed the library. There was an unfamiliar voice. She pressed her ear to the door, and listened.

"I know how you are, Dorin. If you have no where else to go, it's no one's fault but your own."

"But brother, it really isn't my fault this time!"

There was a heavy sigh. "Oh, all right. You can stay here."

"Thank you, brother."

The door opened then, and Shepu jumped back guiltily. Master Sai looked at her, startled.

"Well, now, what have we here."

Shepu peeked pasted her teacher. The speaker was a tall, dark-skinned man with ivory-colored hair and tattoos under his eyes. He wore an outfit similar to the one Master Sai wore for training, but where Master Sai wore deep violet, he wore red, with bold yellow trimming. Grey eyes studied her as intensely as she studied their owner. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Dorin, this is Shepu Nihamat, my apprentice. Shepu... This is my youngest brother. Dorin."

"B-brother?"

Sai nodded, and the man, Dorin, stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you, little lady. I take it you're here to study?"

"She lives here," Master Sai said flippantly, causing his brother to choke, startled.

"Lives here..."

"Yes. And if you so much as lay a finger on her..." Master Sai's tone was menacing. "I will personally see to it that you're never allowed to set foot in this town again. I will not tolerate any of your... mishaps while you're living under my roof."

"Understood, brother." Dorin looked nervous, and Shepu blinked. Mishaps? What did Master Sai mean by mishaps?

* * *

Dorin's Point Of View 

A fine welcome he'd received. Dorin sigh, tossing his duffel bag onto the golden bedspread. He looked around at the Egyptian motif. At least they hadn't screwed around with his room while he'd been gone. He flopped back on the bed, thinking_. Damn... he is mad at you... Good thing he doesn't know why you ended up here..._ Dorin had a propensity for talking to himself. Rolling over onto his stomach, he looked at the light filtering in through the window onto the hardwood floors. _But why the hell would he have his apprentice living with him? He's always been a firm believer that master-apprentice relationships should remain strictly platonic, if even that. A love affair goes against all his principles. And, she certainly looks old enough to fend for herself. It can't be something wrong in her head; brother would never pass his knowledge on to someone who was incapable of using it properly..._ There was a knock at the door, and he opened it to see a small, greenish maid with a tray of fruits._ Bingo..._

Fifteen minutes later, Dorin had his answers. Marjorie proved just as easy to talk to as ever, and as she left, he sat back to muse over what he had learned. _So, the girl can't take care of herself after all. You'd hardly tell, to look at her. She's a pretty little thing... No. You heard what brother said. This one's off limits. If you were to end up harming her, you'd be a dead man for sure..._

* * *

Shepu's Point of View 

Shepu wandered a while, lost in thought. The newcomer didn't bother her at all; she didn't plan to have anything to do with him anyway. It was Master Sai that she was nervous about now. In all her years of knowing him, she'd never seen him act as he did with his brother. She walked out into the garden, sat down on a little stone bench, and thought about Master Sai and his brother. They looked nothing alike. Perhaps they were only brothers by half. Or maybe one of them was adopted...

* * *

Sai's Point of View 

Exasperated, Sai shut himself up in the library. Dorin was a menace. Things blew up when he was around. People got hurt. It wasn't always Dorin's fault exactly, but damn it, he always had something to do with it. So why was he here now? What had his brother done this time? And why now, of all times? Why now, when Shepu had scarcely arrived, did Dorin show up on the doorstep?

Shepu...

He could see her from the window. She sat out in the garden, looking about her as though unable to decide what to examine first. A bit of the old spark, the old curiosity seemed to have returned. Maybe it was less of her being to focused and more of just being bored that drove the girl to her studies. After all, it had been years since she's had a new environment to occupy her time.

He remembered the day he'd brought her here. Rumors had been circulating about magic in the mortal realm, a child with incredible potential. It had been years since they'd found a mage in the mortal realm. After a few weeks, it was decided that the girl, for the child was, indeed, female, would be brought to the Shadow Realm. Sai was picked for the job.

It was not his first time in the mortal realm, but the town was nevertheless unfamiliar to him. Still, he waited on a corner until he saw the bus the girl was reported to ride. A group of children got off, and walked about a block before one boy reached over and gave a sandy-haired boy with glasses a violent shove. A ripple ran through the crowd of youths, and a few others started to taunt and tease while the bully began to hit his prey. It was at this time that the last child stepped off the bus.

The child was a girl, and although she was reported to be only nine, she seemed to sparkle with an otherworldly radiance. This was the one! That glow meant that she had the magic! Sai was about to approach her when her face darkened; she had seen the bullying going on, and decidedly did not like it. Clenching small fists at her sides, she walked resolutely over to the circle of children, shoving through them. The group fell silent, the bully stopped beating on the child with glasses and stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The child's voice was surprisingly sharp, but it was the sharpness of righteous fury. Sai decided to wait and see what happened.

"Get out of the way, Nihamut."

"Leave him alone."

The bully, a full eight inches taller than the girl at least, glared at her, but the children around him backed away. The boy reached out, shoving the child aside. She fell to the ground. A slight gasp filtered through the crowd of children. The girl stood up, brushed herself off, and spoke.

"You've been hurting my classmates ever since you came to this school. I won't allow it any more."

The boy snorted. "And what are you going to do about it, little girl?"

"I'm going to stop you."

She was on him with unnatural speed. Driving her elbow into his stomach, she brought the taller boy to his knees. His eyes widened in surprise as he rubbed his stomach. "You little..."

Sai watched, amused, as the bully lunged for the little girl. She easily evaded his grasp, then turned and kicked him in the shin. By this time, the other children were starting to cheer for the girl, sending the boy into a rage. He swung back an arm to punch...

And suddenly flew backwards as the girl extended an arm towards him. The other children clapped and yelled; to them, it had seemed as though she'd punched him. But Sai had seen something entirely different. When the little female raised her hand, a burst of energy had flown forth, sending the boy flying. The girl had never touched her persecutor at all.

The boy in the glasses got up and thanked the girl, smiling brightly and assuring her that she'd really saved his life this time. The girl shook her head and told him he needed to stand up for himself more. He hugged her, thanked her again, and went on his way. Slowly, the rest of the children left as well, and the girl stood there alone a moment before heading off by herself. Sai followed her to a house a block or so away. A man waited on the front porch.

"Shepu!"

The girl winced and started up the walk. When she reached the man, he glared down at her, and then growled, "Get your useless little ass inside right now, young lady." The girl nodded meekly and hurried indoors, the man, supposedly her father, following.

From inside the house came the sound of a male voice, yelling. Sai winced. The girl was undoubtedly the target of the curses. The man had the aura of one who was extremely violent. But while the girl was inside, there was nothing he could do about it but wait. He sat outside, under a tree. Presently, there came the sound of a door slamming.

Sai jumped slightly as an upstairs window opened. The girl appeared, looking behind her, and then climbed out onto the roof of the front porch. There was a look of fear on her face as she sat down. Sai thought a moment, then quickly scrambled up the tree, and onto the roof.

She had looked at him in surprise, but not fear. The magic from within her shimmered on the air, visible, he knew, only to him. Two bright pink spots adorned her cheeks, the only truly visible sign that something was not quite right. She stared at him.

"You've come to take me away..."

"Yes, I have. How did you know?"

"I had a dream that you would come."

The child had clear green eyes, open and honest, and Sai frowned to see that one was swelling shut. She'd taken no blows in her fight, and there had been no bruises on her before the fight, which meant only one thing. The man in the house was the one who had hit her. He knelt down next to her, touching the bruise that was already forming. "Will you come with me?"

"Will I ever see my father again?"

"No, you will not."

"Then I'll come."

It had saddened him to think that the child was so abused, so mistreated that leaving her father forever did not bother her, but was instead an idea quite welcomed by her. He frowned. "Would you like to say goodbye to your mother, or any brothers or sisters?"

She looked away. "Mama's dead, and I'm an only child."

He nodded. "Pack your bags, little one. Pack your bags, and I'll take you home."

She'd slipped back into her room, and a few moments later he heard the sound of things being moved about. The girl climbed back out the window carrying a backpack. "You're going to take care of me, right?"

"Of course."

She'd chewed her fingernail a moment. "My name is Shepu," she said at last.

"Yes, I know."

Sai paused thoughtfully. It occurred to him that he never did find out just what happened to the girl's mother. There was so much he'd never thought to ask, and he'd been training her for almost half her life.

Maybe it was time...

* * *

Shepu's Point of View 

"Shepu."

Shepu jumped. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard anyone coming. She looked up at the man. "Yes, Master Sai?"

He studied her a moment, and she felt a shiver run along her spine as he sat down next to her. "We don't really know each other at all, do we," he said softly. "All these years we've trained together, it never even occurred to me that you were from a different world."

"M-master?"

"Shepu... I was wondering... How did your mother die?"

The question, and the memories, hit her like a sack full of bricks, and she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "It was all his fault..."

"How so?"

"She... she was pregnant... they'd just found out it was a boy..." Shepu shook herself. "Mama and Papa wanted to go out to celebrate because Papa had always wanted a boy, and they took me with them. We went out to dinner, and Papa had too much to drink. He wasn't a heavy drinker, not then, anyway. I guess he couldn't handle it... Everyone was so happy. When we were driving home, Mama said that the baby wasn't his. She was only joking, though. He knew she was only joking! They loved each other too much! He... he..." She choked. It was painful, too painful...

"I'm here, Shepu. It's all right."

"He laughed at her. He laughed, and he turned, and he said, "Now, now, that's not funny," and he wasn't looking where he was going... We were in the mountains... and the car went over the cliff..." She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "When I came to... I saw Papa... kneeling over Mama... and Mama was dead... and the baby was dead... I still remember. I still remember how Mama looked. Her eyes were blank, just... away. And the blood was everywhere. Her head... her head was cut like a melon. And Papa looked at her, and looked at her, and then he threw back his head, and he screamed..."

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she leaned into her teacher. "He always resented me after that... he resented the fact that I had lived, while Mama and his unborn son had died. He started drinking a lot. He got violent. One day, he threw a bottle at me. It hit me in the head. It cut me. He laughed. He laughed at me because it made me bleed. He said... he said I looked just like Mama... after the wreck... He told me it was all my fault... He said if I had just died, they could have lived... it was the only time after she died... that I ever heard him laugh..." She took a shaky breath. "Every night, I prayed that someone, somewhere could take my pain away. And then... you came..."

* * *

Sai's Point of View 

He'd never had any idea.

He knew her father was abusive, but he'd never known how much she'd really suffered. Sai looked down at the golden head rested on his shoulder. "When I first saw you, you fought another child. You used your powers. When did you learn you could do that?"

"After the wreck... once, when Papa tried to hit me, I tried to push him away... and he went backwards. I learned that if I tried, I could back people away like that."

"So you used it for defense."

"Yeah... There were lots of bullies at my old school. Before that, I had to fight them off with my hands. So I got hurt more. This way, I could protect myself better. And that meant I could protect my friends, too."

"Ah. And your spots?"

"Spots?"

"Yes, under your eyes. How long have they been there?"

"Not sure. I've always had them, I think."

"Oh." They sat in silence a while before Shepu spoke.

"My turn," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You've asked me questions, now I get to ask you."

"Sounds fair."

"Why were you so angry at your brother?"

Sai sighed. _Oh, where to begin. _"I guess you could say Dorin is the black sheep in my family. Everything he does, he does wrong. He doesn't even have to be doing anything at all, and he still does it wrong. I don't know if he's careless or just stupid, but the man is disaster incarnate!" Shepu giggled. "It's not funny! I can't count how many times we've had to bail him out!"

"We?"

"My family. I have three brothers and a sister. At least, that was the count last time I checked. And every one of us had a different father."

"Every one?

"Yes. We don't have the same fidelity rules here that they do where you came from."

"So your mother just sleeps with anyone she wants?"

Sai grinned ruefully. She's an absolute slut by human standards, he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how Shepu would take that. "That's the polite way to put it."

Shepu looked thoughtful. "How old are you?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Yes, please."

"Forty-three next month."

His apprentice choked. "No way! You look way to young to be that old!"

Sai shrugged, but inwardly the word 'old' was ringing in his head. He was old? "Mages age differently. It'll happen to you, too. You'll just... stop. Well, I shouldn't say stop exactly, it's more like slowing down."

"So, when I'm your age, I'll still look young?"

"You won't just look young, you'll be young. We'll live a long time. It's in our nature."

"But I'm not from here..."

Sai looked down at her. "That doesn't make you any less one of us, Shepu. Not at all."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant conversation. Sai found himself telling stories about himself and his family; once he started it was hard to stop, as each new revelation led to yet another tale that begged to be told. He told her about places he'd seen and people he'd met, and she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She laughed when he told her about his best friend Lance, who had spent most of their school years flipping skirts, and ooh'ed and aah'ed when he told her about dragons and giants that he'd fought. He found himself exaggerating a little during those tellings in particular, but he shrugged it off, telling himself that she'd never know the difference.

As they talked, the fairies in the garden seemed to take no notice of them save for one, a little blue Key Mace that not only seemed to be listening, but was slowly working its way closer to them. Keeping one eye on it as he talked, Sai saw the little fairy perch behind a flower, only to move on a few minutes later until it reached one slightly closer. Sai raised an eyebrow. Of all the fairies, Key Maces, or at least the blue variety, were by far the most timid. Sai hadn't even been aware that there was one in the garden. Nevertheless, there it was, inching closer, and closer.

"Shepu," he said softly, "Look to your left."

The girl turned, and gasped slightly at the sight of the tiny fairy. "So little," she breathed. The fairy backed away slightly, tiny eyes wide. "Master Sai, I've never seen one of these before. What is it?"

"It's a Key Mace," he said softly. "They're usually very shy. It's rare to see one this close up. You'd best sit very still, or you might scare it."

Shepu nodded slowly, almost eye to eye with the tiny creature. "Hello," she said softly. The Key Mace darted down behind a leaf, then peeked up at Shepu timidly. It made a soft, chittering sort of noise. Shepu blinked. "Is that how they talk?"

"It is," Sai said softly. "She's saying hello back to you."

Shepu's eyes lit up. "You can understand it? Her?" She spoke in whispers, and Sai saw her slowly raise her hand. "Come here, little one. I won't hurt you."

The fairy seemed to be considering. Shepu held her hand to it, palm up, and waited with baited breath as the tiny creature moved towards her slowly. It landed on the tip of her finger...

"Sai, where did you move my books to?"

And the fairy was gone. Sai watched Shepu's face fall before turning, with a sigh, to his brother. "They're up on the third floor. I had to move them to make room for new ones."

"Where on the third floor?"

"Oh, I don't know, ask Yuzuke. She was in charge of moving them." Sai waved a dismissive hand at his brother. "Anyway, they're up there somewhere. I don't expect them to take over my library again, either."

* * *

Dorin's Point Of View 

It was so hard to be respectful of his elder brother sometimes.

Dorin did what he was told. He spoke to Yuzuke, and then made his way up to the third floor, home of the unused ballroom and several extra bedrooms. He entered the third door to his left and started digging through boxes until he found the lost books. He started to drag the box to the door, and then stopped and looked around him. It had been years since he'd last come up to the third floor, or the attic beyond. And as Sai didn't seem to care what he did as long as it kept Dorin out of his unusually long purple hair, well, what harm could come in exploring a bit. He shoved the box into the hallway, and looked at the doors beyond. Yes, it was a perfect way to keep out of trouble. And he could stew over what a rule-monger Sai was while he was at it...

* * *

Shepu's Point of View 

She really wanted to find that fairy. In fact, Shepu couldn't remember ever wanting anything as much as she wanted to find that fairy. She worked her way along the roses, scattering hundreds of Dancing Fairies, but no Key Mace. She searched until she was called in for dinner at twilight, and promised herself that she'd look again after dinner, but by then it was too dark. So Shepu did what Shepu did best lately, aside from studying. She sulked. She sulked her way through the dessert, and sulked as she looked over her books for studies the next day, and she sulked some more as Marjorie led her in to take a bath. She settled into the strawberry bubbles, pondered over the topsy-turvy past few days, and sulked some more. In fact, by the time she was done with her bath, she had successfully sulked herself into a right bad mood. So it was only natural that, as she entered the hallway, she should find herself crashing into none other than the source of her sulkiness. Dorin.

* * *

Dorin's Point Of View 

At first, Dorin wasn't sure what he had collided with. He'd found scads of his old things upstairs, and was trying to carry several boxes back to his room at once. He had them stacked high enough that he couldn't really see what was in front of him. So naturally the crash came as a complete surprise. Dorin blinked as he sat up, boxes strewn about, their contents spilling all over the floor. Who in the world had left the bathroom door open? And then, from somewhere beneath him, came a very annoyed, "Excuse me!"

Oh, shit.

Dorin scrambled to his feet. Sure enough, a very disgruntled Shepu was sprawled out where he had landed. She glowered up at him, and Dorin had the distinct impression that she would have killed him if she were capable. Sweating slightly, he offered her his hand, but she stood on her own. "Did you know," she said, "That you seem to have an innate ability for ruining good days?" Dorin blinked. Had he done something that he didn't know about? He frowned to himself as the girl stormed off, tempted to tell her that the belt on her fluffy white bathrobe was askew. But in a rare moment of insight, he kept his mouth shut. After all, if Shepu was anything like _her_, he would certainly be the one to come out the worse. He sighed. Almost like being back home again. And she didn't even ask to help pick up the boxes...

* * *

Shepu's Point of View 

What had ever possessed Master Sai to let that moron in his house, Shepu wondered as she wound her way back to her bedroom. After all, her teacher was right, Dorin was definitely a hazard. Scowling, she pushed open her door and went into her room. And then all her anger disappeared with a glance at the window.

The little blue Key Mace was peeping in at her.

Overjoyed, Shepu ran over and opened the window. "Hello," she cried in a hushed whisper, "I had hoped you would come back! I'm sorry if that buffoon scared you, I really am! Are you going to stay?"

The fairy blinked up at her with wide, wide eyes before tentatively fluttering in the window. Shepu watched it, her, exhilarated, as the little creature hovered over the window seat. "You're so tiny," she breathed, "The tiniest thing I've ever seen. I must seem so very big to you..." she knelt down and extended her hand, just as she had that afternoon in the garden. "Will you trust me? Please?"

The fairy landed in the palm of her hand.

* * *

Poor, poor Dorin. I really pitty this guy. Now, I have something to say. A lot of you are probably going to assume he's evil because he's red. He's not. He's just... very unfortunate. And unlucky. Very, very unlucky.

Chapter three was tough to write because a very small bit of it came from my past. When I was small, the same age Shepu was, I would get in fights with the bullies from my school. I was smaller than most of them, but had the advantage of speed- nothing like hers, but enough to hold my own. Also, this chapter was sort of angsty. I don't usually do angst unless I'm severly depressed. Hence the whole crashing outside of the bathroom. I had to cheer myself up.Now, review please!


End file.
